


Lapis Watches Titanic (1997)

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, RMS Titanic, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Easing into "Finish Your WIPs or Post Them Unfinished" Month by posting something that's been finished since I wrote it back in April and I just never posted it.I probably could have written this without any inspiration, but Everything in the World was Standing Still by CaptainJZH was something that made me want to write this, so...





	Lapis Watches Titanic (1997)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything In The World Was Standing Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479709) by [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH). 

> Easing into "Finish Your WIPs or Post Them Unfinished" Month by posting something that's been finished since I wrote it back in April and I just never posted it.
> 
> I probably could have written this without any inspiration, but Everything in the World was Standing Still by CaptainJZH was something that made me want to write this, so...

As the credits rolled, Lapis snorted.

"They really should've put me in this movie. I could've just lifted the boat up in a big thing of water and saved the day."

Connie put her hand to her chin. "But… wouldn't the boat still be sinking, just in your water bubble?"

"No! I'd—uh—hmm… maybe? I guess I could try to suck it outta the ship at the same time or something..."

Steven frowned. "Guys, I feel like this is making light of the real victims of that thing."

Lapis jumped back, her eyes practically escaping her form. "Wait,  _ the Titanic's real?! _ "


End file.
